Corazones de ceniza
by Mcanario
Summary: Un chico encuentra a un Eevee en medio de una guerra. Él, junto con su nuevo amigo, viven una nueva vida ambientada con la guerra, la muerte, y la desesperación, luchando por la supervivencia y la felicidad...
1. Blut, Krieg und Liebe

_**Episodio 1:** Blut, Krieg und Liebe _

-Aún se escuchan disparos...- Dice mirando a los ojos a una criaturita tumbada en el suelo, color marrón y orejas resaltantes- Tendremos que esperar un poco... ... ... No... no llores... -Se pone de rodillas, y empieza a acariciarle- Todo saldrá bien...

El chico mira detrás suya, mientras ve esas lineas de luz, que recorren su camino de objetivo a otras personas. Se escuchan gritos de dolor mientras varias ordenes cuales aullidos de un lobo se oyen en toda la zona. Los dos esperan nerviosos en un callejón, tiritando del frío, ya que estaba nevando.

-... Ahora... ¡Vamos vamos vamos!-

El joven agarra a la bolita de pelo y corre al exterior. Los disparos empiezan a avanzar y a pasar cerca de él. Mientras, el chico saca una pistola de su bolsillo y empieza a disparar mientras corre hacia la otra punta del campo de batalla. Justo antes de llegar, se cae, pero sanos y salvos. Ya mas relajados, mira su pierna y se da cuenta de que habia recibido un disparo, debido a la sangre que tenía en su pantalón largo de color verde oliva. La criaturita deja de estar enrollada y mira preocupado a los ojos del chico, aunque sigue tiritando del frío.

-Tranquilo Eevee... -Le dice mientras le acaricia- Todo... saldrá... b..bi...bien...

El Eevee mira aún más preocupado al chico, mientras este cae desmayado... Posteriormente tropas empiezan a avanzar, y un hombre ve al pokemon y al joven, llamando a otras personas, que traen unas maletas con una cruz roja en el medio... Los disparos, las lágrimas del Eevee y los gritos no cesan...

 **...**

 _Bueno, aquí tienen el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Esto es solo una pequeña introducción. Aquí no trataremos un tema como el amor tan a pecho, al contrario que con mis demás historias, que son puro amor. Lo siento si no he escrito muy bien o algo, pero es el primer capitulo de una idea muy vaga que se me acabó de ocurrir. Os invito a todo el que lo lea a mirar mis otras historias que son de amor y súper románticas y ya sabéis u.u_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, disfrutad :3_


	2. Kriegsverletzungen

_**Episodio 2:** Kriegsverletzungen_

-Veo que por fin despiertas...-

-¿Q-qué...? ¿D-dónde estoy...?-

-Estas en una base militar, te encontramos desmayado y te trajimos aquí, después curamos tus heridas. Bueno, más o menos, no es que tengamos mucha cosa, ya sabes...-

El chico observó lentamente toda su estancia, estaba acostado en una cama blanca que parecía de hospital, y estaba apoyado en una almohada, "semi-sentado". Los muros parecían ser de ladrillos mas grandes de lo habitual, y eran de un color verde oliva muy oscuro. Al lado de sus piernas, recubiertas por una manta de color blanco con dibujos azul claro, estaba sentado un hombre, con unos pantalones militares y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, con bordes azules y verdes, realmente resaltante. Tenía una gorra de camuflaje, pero que a la vez parecía del viejo Oeste. Ese hombre, de pelajes y ojos negros, parecía tener una edad de 30 y pico años. Al alrededor, se encontraban mas camas idénticas a las que estaba acostado el chico.

-Vaya... E..espera, ¿Usted es...?-

-Seh, en carne y hueso.-

-¿¡Usted es el general **Adastro**?!-

-Relajate relajate chico- Dice intentando calmar su emoción-

-¡¡¡P..pero si usted...!!

-Tranquiiilo, no soy alguien especial como para ponerte así.-

-Eso lo dice usted, "El que nunca huye" le llaman.-

-No es por echarme flores, pero en eso tienen razón. Lo que sea por este país- Le contesta mientras tiene su puño derecho en su pecho, mas en concreto donde su corazón-

-No me extraña viniendo debrazos.-

-Pues si quieres que siga aquí, no me llames de "usted" hombre, aquí todos somos amigos.-

-Bueno vale... general. Por cierto... ¿No estaba en una batalla?-

-No tengo porque batallar si gano la batalla-

Le responde mientras apunta su frente con su dedo y pone una sonrisa tonta (El meme ese, pues lo mismo). El chico al verle así saca una ligera sonrisa, y Adastro se la devuelve.

-¡¿Hemos ganado la batalla?!-

-Exacto, y la verdad, tu nos distes una gran ventaja. Mientras corrías desesperado vi que usastes una pistola... Te hicistes 5 bajas, y también distraistes al pelotón hostil, así que aprovechamos el momento y dimos un gran avance de golpe que nos dio la victoria. En esas, fui a verte y vi esa herida tuya, así que llamé a los médicos de batalla y te pudieron traer aquí sin mucho problema.-

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¡¿D-dónde está Eevee?! -Dice asustado mientras se levanta para sentarse de golpe-

-¡Oye oye tranquilo! -Reacciona tumbandole de nuevo con cuidado- Tu amigo está a salvo, está en esta misma base-

\- Ains... ¿Podrías...?-

-Claro que si chico, ¡Licky, Lycanroc! Traigan al pokemon paciente número 52 por favor.-

-¿Número 52...? ¿Tantos...?-

-Si... Tantos, y 73 personas...-

-Vaya... Heridas de guerra... ¿No?-

-Sabes que si... Así es esta maldita guerra, todo empezó por unos extremistas en Kanto y mira ahora... Encima nos metieron a la guerra a la fuerza, ¿Somos realmente el país más pacifista del mundo o que? Porque a pesar de los acuerdos pacifistas aquí ves a este mundo, Kalos fue el único país que no entró a la guerra, aunque nos metieron a la fuerza...-

-Este mundo es una mierda...-

-No, lo son las personas que han hecho todo esto. Por culpa de esos extremistas y de estos malditos avariciosos, los que no queremos luchar estamos obligados, mientras robamos lo mas valioso de este mundo...-

-¿El qué? ¿Comida? ¿Armas?-

-Vidas... Vidas de gente que por unos tontos que son los mas altos, están obligados a luchar, por proteger a sus seres queridos, nadie merece morir por esos gilipollas...-

-En eso tienes razón... Algún día moriremos todos seguro, esto de estar todo el rato a la defensiva no funcionará...-

-No hay que rendirse hasta el final chico, nunca nos rendiremos.-

Al decir esto llegan dos pokemon, un Lycanroc Diurno y otro Nocturno, el nocturno lleva en sus brazos a un Eevee durmiendo. El Lycanroc Nocturno se acerca lentamente mientras le entrega el pequeñin al chico. Este, se levanta con cuidado y recoge al pequeño pokemon, mientras lo acurruca en sus brazos.

-Está muy tranquilo... Tiene un sueño profundo parece.-

-¿Tranquilo eh...? Cuando os encontramos estaba llorando y no paraba de darme golpes de desesperación, estaba muy preocupado...-

-Ay... Si a ese tontito le conocí por encontrarle en la basura... ¿Tan rápido se... encariñó conmigo...?-

-Tal parece, y seguramente sea porque nadie le había dado cariño nunca.-

-Pero unas caricias no son nada...-

-Unas caricias son mucho, y más ahora, la gente ya no parecen personas. No respetan ni cuidan ni a los Pokemons ni a nada, se basan en tener dinero y una buena vida. De seguro este Eevee ha tenido que estar buscandose la vida entre la basura... -Le contesta mientras los dos miran al pequeño, y el chico le acaricia suavemente-

-Seh... el pobre lo ha tenido que estar pasando mal...-

-Todos los pokemon lo han pasado mal por esta guerra... Mi Licky, digo, mi Lycanroc diurno... Perdió sus ojos en combate, desde esas, no ha vuelto a pisar campo de batalla porque no he querido...-

-...Vaya... Yo.. L-lo siento...-

-Tranquilo, él puede vernos, pero por la nariz. Debido a su ceguera su sentido del olfato a aumentado muchísimo, y eso sin contar todo el olfato que tienen los Lycanrocs diurnos... No te ataca ahora mismo porque nota mi respiración y mi olor, porque sino, estaría alerta, muy alerta.-

El joven mira a Lycanroc, y le saca una sonrisa. Este, mirándole con sus ojos de cristal, le devuelve una sonrisa. Esta acción sorprendió mucho al chico, aunque no lo expresó. Después, el Eevee poco a poco se va despertando, y lo primero que ven sus ojos es al que lo sostiene en sus brazos.

-... Buenos días marroncín, ¿Dormistes bien?-

Le dice mientras le esta dando una sonrisa, y el pokemon contesta saltando a su pecho, siendo agarrado antes de caerse. Luego le empieza a lambiar su camisa negra, mientras es acariciado en su cabeza por los dedos del chico.

-Hacéis buena pareja. Serías un muy buen entrenador.- Adastro le hace una seña con la cabeza al Lycanroc nocturno, y este le lanza una pokeball, que atrapa con su mano, para despues mostrársela al chico.- Cuando terminéis con todo este momento tan bonito que me está encantando, usa esta Pokeball y capturale, será lo mejor para él. Bueno... me voy.-

-Ha sido un placer general, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí-

-El placer ha sido todo mio... Emm... ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta-

-Kanto... no pareces un chico de tu país, están todos locos y deseosos de poder...-

-Yo hace mucho que vine de viaje aquí, quería un descanso de mi tour por el mundo para ser maestro pokemon, así que... aquí me quedé, por fortuna.-

-¿Maestro Pokemon? ¿Y tu equipo?-

-Ellos estaban todos en Kanto... ahora todos están...-

-... Lo siento mucho... No quería...-

-Tranquilo general, está bien.-

-Ya hasta dentro de mucho, nunca estará bien...-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo... pero usted me entiende.-

-Bueno, tengo que ir a una reunión, nos vemos Ash. Gracias por escucharme y todo eso... Y cuida bien a esa cría, tiene que ser feliz.-

-Gracias a usted, General Adastro, y lo haré, se lo prometo...-

 **...**

 _Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que la verdad, me está gustando. Ya estamos empezando a entrar en detalle con el mundo en el que se desarrolla todo, y la cruel realidad que están viviendo... Bueno, dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo, chaooo_


End file.
